


At the Dog Park

by asongforjonsa



Series: Modern AU: Jonsa One Shots [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, F/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Another modern AU one shot :)





	At the Dog Park

“Come on Lady, let’s go! Dog park time!” Sansa called to her husky. She’d gotten her pretty girl as a puppy, and the two were joined at the hip. When Sansa started looking for jobs out of college, she only looked for dog-friendly offices, and when she looked for an apartment, she chose one with a big dog park close by. 

Every Saturday morning, Sansa would take Lady for a run, and every Sunday morning, they’d go to the dog park. Sansa would usually take her to the farmers market afterwards, and her well-behaved girl would just sit and observe while Sansa popped in and out of stall after stall. 

“It looks so beautiful outside, sweet girl!” Sansa chatted to her pup as she got dressed. Sansa threw on leggings and a sweatshirt, and swept her long red hair up into a messy bun. 

Sansa grabbed her thermos and a book, slipped Lady’s pink collar and leash on, and jogged out the door. The dog park was just two blocks away, and Sansa loved to jog there with Lady so she was even more hyped up by the time they got there. 

It was a crisp fall morning, but the park was on the empty side. “More room for us, pup!” Sansa chuckled to Lady as she let her off the leash. The gray husky tore off to chase one of her buddies, a cocker spaniel named Buddy who lived around the corner. Sansa waved to Buddy’s owner, and sat on the bench. 

“Mind if I sit here?” 

Sansa jumped a little and looked up. A handsome man with dark curly hair and deep brown eyes looked down at her, smiling. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you! I’m Jon, I’m that guy’s owner,” he said, pointing to a white husky that joined the fray. “That’s Ghost.”  
Sansa shook his hand. “Hi Jon, I’m Sansa. That gray gal belongs to me, she’s Lady. Ghost is gorgeous, you don’t see white huskies that often.” 

Jon smiled, and sat next to her. “He’s a pretty special guy. I got him a few years ago, he’s with me pretty much all the time.” 

Sansa turned to face him better. “So is Lady, I take her to work with me almost every day.” 

Jon laughed, “Same. I just moved here, is this park usually so empty?”

“No, there’s usually a pretty big group of dogs here on Sunday mornings. I guess most people went off apple picking or something today,” Sansa said. “I usually let Lady play for an hour or two, then we go to the farmers market.” 

Jon’s eyes lit up. “There’s a farmers market around here?” 

“Yep, one of the best in the city. I wanted to pick up some ingredients for dinner, I’m making butternut squash souffle.” Sansa wasn’t sure why she was being so chatty. Something about this handsome stranger made her want to share everything, and learn everything about him. 

Jon raised an eyebrow. “Butternut squash souffle? Are you a chef?” Sansa laughed. “No, just a wannabe food blogger. I love to cook, but I’m in public relations for a living.” 

“I hope it’s not too forward for me to say, that sounds wonderful. I’m quite jealous!” Jon chuckled. 

Ghost and Lady came sprinting up to their owners. “Hi pretty girl, did you make a new friend?” Sansa cooed. Ghost jumped up on Jon’s lap and Sansa tilted her head back, roaring with laughter. Sansa gave Lady a treat, and a kiss on the nose, before the wolf took off running again, Ghost hot on her heels. 

“Seems like our dogs get along,” Jon said quietly. 

Sansa met his eyes and smiled softly. “I suppose they do.”

“Would you mind if we joined you at the farmer’s market once they’re done playing?” Jon asked shyly. 

Sansa smiled. “Not at all.”


End file.
